Genus Xenu Wiki
Welcome to the Genus Xenu Wiki Genus Xenu (GX) is a nation that keeps a close bond of trust, respect, honesty and reliability. Founded by 5 people, the nation has tripled in numbers since its creation. Click here to view the Art Gallery Rankings GX Rankings go as follows, certain rankings have different privileges. * Rank: E * Rank: 1 * Rank: 2 * Rank: 3 Notes # Rank 1 is the highest rank any outsider can get into. Rank E is permitted to only the original 5 members who founded GX # You can be demoted via coarse or unwarrented actions that break our motives # You may be promoted through special actions of loyalty or emphasis on our motives # All Ranks have 5 member slots in them Members Here are the list of members and their placement in the gang. Rank E * Suwi * Raf * Elyon * Nathan {Suspended, Pending Approval} * Daniel Q Rank 1 * Linda * Charlotte * Juan * Marol * Sam Rank 2 * {Empty} * Ali * Jaydan * Carl * Sizdiwe Rank 3 * Daniel N * Luke * Paolo * {Empty} * {Empty} Initiation To be initiated into GX you must run a potential member by someone in Rank E. That person will relay the message throughout all the other Rank E members where they will then hold a vote whereas the majority will decide what happens to that person. They then will be put into the next available slot from the top if the vote says they may join. Divisions Once initiated, people are put into one of the following divisions. Each division has a leader which is one of the members of Rank E. Peace Division Lead by Elyon, the Peace Division main job is to take care of conflicts with rival gangs as well as feuds within GX * Elyon (Leader) * Linda * Charlotte Fitness Division Lead by Nathan, the Fitness Division is responsible for being excelled physically * Nathan (Leader) * Marol * Juan * Daniel N * Carl * Luke Intelligence Division Lead by Raf, the Intelligence Division serves to be gifted in logic and psychology * Raf (Leader) Resources Division Lead by Daniel, the Resources Division proves to be people who are known for getting information as well as useful materials * Daniel (Leader) * Sam * Ali * Sizdiwe * Paolo * Jaydan Original Members On the 16th of February 2017, 5 people created an undying pact of loyalty, and trust. The boys appointed themselves as the leaders of the nation as they were the first wave of members. Suwi Appointed by the other Rank E members, Suwi leads the group as representative of GX. He makes ultimate decision with no biased opinion, he does not control a Division because he manages all Divisions. Elyon Elyon is the least biased of all the members, evaluating emotion and tone of others to interpret the best or most beneficial solution or action, he leads in the Peace Division. Daniel While short in stature, he makes up for it with the information he gains. Having connections on every clique he becomes a cruicial part in becoming topical with recent news or scandal along with the gathering of materials and food, he manages the Resource Division. Nathan Leading the verbal end of the physical battle is Nathan, in charge of the Fitness Division, Nathan is there when compromise is to no avail, not afraid to get physical he doesn’t hesitate to lay down his opinion on others. Raf Raf is apart of the Intel Division, he has the most wits of the five both in psychology and logic. He is the founder of many things that belong to GX. He’s not one to make big desicions in the group but will be the one to arrange the meeting where big desicions are made. He doesn’t enforce the rules, just makes them. Origins Name The name for the nation comes from the Latin term Genus (Nation of) and Xenu, a galactic warlord. When both terms are combined, the translation can be interpreted as Nation Above All. Hand Gesture The gesture used by GX came from Nathan R. bragging about his spotify premium services. He patted his hands on the opposite lapel to make a somewhat infinity signal. This later became GX’s gesture called a Mong, which is Na‘vi for trust and protection. The other gesture used is when you put your hands on your opposite lapel and swipe down to your elbow. This is called a Kapam’a which is Na’vi for threat and doubt. Latest activity * Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse